Two Bestfriends
by WolfEmperor52
Summary: Axel and Roxas are best friends but will their love bloom when they go to a carnival? Akuroku. Oneshot. Complete.


**Disclaimer I do not own Kingdom Hearts because if I did Sora and Riku would be going out along with Roxas and Axel. **

**This is my first AkuRoku story so no Flames those will be given to Axel to play with alothough constructive critisism is welcomed just nothing to harsh.**

**Please enjoy 3 !**

* * *

Roxas was always the one who liked to be alone. Axel was the type of person who everyone knew even if he didnt know them. Roxas and Axel went to the same school together but Roxas is a freshman and Axel is a junior. Even though they are different they are each others best friends. Axel is the only one Roxas can tolerate being with and enjoy the others company. For Axel Roxas is the only one who makes him feel like a somebody and the only one who actually knows the real side of Axel.

Ever since Roxas could remember he's always had a crush on Axel. He didn't know what made him like Axel so much. Was it the red hair that looked like a candles flame? Or was it the mysterious black coat he would always wear that showed off his muscles? Or was it his laugh-the laugh that could make his day and brighten his mood. Point is Roxas is head over heels in love with him. But people weren't suppose to love their bestfriend and he didnt want to ruin the friendship they have with (in his mind) a one-sided relationship..

Axel knew it was wrong to love Roxas but he didnt care. He didnt care what anyone thought. Unlike Roxas, Axel knew exactly what he liked about Roxas: his hair that looked like the sand on a beautiful beach, his porceline like white skin that looked so soft, his laugh that filled his stomach with butterflys and his smile oh how Axel loved that smile. The smile that could shine through darkness and make Axels heart skip a beat every time he saw it. So what if they were both guys it didnt change Axels love for Roxas and it didnt change Roxas' love for Axel.

* * *

Axel walked down the freshman hall hoping to see his love Roxas. As he passed a few people he looked toward the end of the hallway and saw the only head of spikey blonde hair and knew it was Roxas. He tried to keep from grinning like an idiot as he walked towards Roxas.

Roxas saw Axel almost immediatley. I mean seriously who could miss a tall (handsome) junior walking down the hall with red spikey hair that could be seen a mile away. When he saw Axel walking towards him he felt as if his heart would burst any second.

When the two met in the hallway both of them had to remind themselves to act normal and not like a love-struck girl.

"Hey Axel" Roxas said trying to hide the blush on his face. Every time he looked into Axels emerald eyes he would get lost in them and end up blushing.

"What's up Roxy" Axel said with a smirk looking into Roxas deep blue eyes that looked like the ocean.

Roxas blushed whenever Axel used his personal nickname for him, "Don't call me that" He said with a pout.

Dang he looks so adorable when he pouts Axel thought when he saw Roxas' face.

"Come on Roxas you know you like it" Axel snickered. Roxas just turned a deeeper shade of red that would put tomatoes to shame.

"No I don't and arent we going to be late to class?" Roxas said trying to calm his already beating heart while Axel stared at him with those eyes.

"I don't care but we can't have you being late now can we? How bout we hang out after school today?" Axel asked wanting to see more of Roxas later.

"Sure but I gatta go now bye Axel" Roxas said walking to his classroom.

"Bye Roxas" Axel replied and once Roxas was out of hearing range Axel muttered to now one in particular, " I love you."

* * *

After school Roxas kept his promise and met Axel by the gate. As he was walking over there he couldnt help but notice how the sun reflected off his red hair ande how his trianle tatoos underneath his eyes brought out the color of them. He blushed when he thought Axel looked sexy. Whereas when Axel saw Roxas coming in his mind he saw Roxas surrounded by light like an angel.

"So Axel where do you wanna go?"

"Theres a carnival that just opened a couple blocks down wanna go?"

Roxas thinking this was a date started stuttering,"W-w-well u-u-uum"

In Axels mind he interpreted this as Roxas not wanting to go.

"It's okay if you dont want to go Rox." Axel said dejectedly.

"No I wanna go!"Roxas stated loudly. "But isnt this like a date?"He asked with a blush.

Axel not wanting to freak him out said, "No its just two buddies hanging out."

"Oh okay" Roxas said dissapointed he really hoped that it was a date.

"Lets go" Axel said grabbing Roxas' hand and pulling him towards the carnival.

_Wow Axels hand is really warm._ Roxas thought paying attention to Axel holding his hand.

* * *

Through out the day Axel and Roxas played many games and ate alot of food. They ended up with 5 stuff animals and Axel won Roxas a 4 pointed like ninja star necklace that Roxas swore to himself that he would never take of.

"Hey Rox wanna go on the Ferris Wheel best for last right." Axel said hoping to confess to Roxas at the top of the ride when the fireworks go off.

"Race ya there" They both ran to the ferris wheel and of course Axel won because he had longer legs and Roxas was just slow. When they got on Roxas started to squirm because Axel just kept staring at him.

"Um Axel?" Roxas asked the red head.

"Yeah Rox" he said snapping out of his dazed stare.

"Why were you staring at me?" Roxas asked blushing wildly

_No time like the present right_ Axel thought

"Rox I gatta tell you something,...I Love You I have loved you since we met and I know you might not feel the same but I just had to get it out of my system and Im totally okay if you dont feel the same."

The truth was he did care so when he didnt he Roxas reply his heart felt like it had just been ripped out of his chest. He was just about to say something when he felt a pair of lips on his.

/Roxas is kissing him. Roxas is kissing HIM and why am i doing anything/

Roxas was just about to pull away when Axel pulled him towards him so now Roxas was sitting on Axels lap. They continued to kiss passionatley and as they broke apart to breath the fireworks went off.

"I love you Roxas"Axel said with all his heart

"I love you two Axel" Roxas said going in for another kiss.


End file.
